


Declining Interest in Positivities

by Annie_Blossom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cheating, Crying, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Adam, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Teen Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Blossom/pseuds/Annie_Blossom
Summary: Los signos de más siempre han significado algo positivo, sumas o cosas para insertar. Eran cosas buenas. Significaban períodos de tiempo más largos, cosas adicionales, cosas que fueron consideradas para ser añadidas. Es lo primero que aprendes en matemáticas durante la básica elemental, 1+1=2. Justo ahora, de cualquier manera, los signos de más se sentían deprimentes.





	1. Signos de más

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Declining Interest in Positivities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718845) by [ThiefOfADHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD). 



> ¡Hola, aquí Anna!
> 
> En esta ocasión les traigo una traducción de uno de mis fics favoritos, Declining Interest in Positivities, de ThiefOfADHD. 
> 
> Pedí permiso para traducirlo hace muchísimo tiempo, pero debido a que estaba (y sigo) sofocada con los asuntos de graduación y eso, realmente no había tenido tiempo. Probablemente las actualizaciones sean lentas hasta que finalice todo el relajo con la preparatoria, pero las tendrán. 
> 
>  
> 
> [En el fanfic original se refieren a Pidge tanto con pronombres femeninos como neutros, debido a que en español no existen pronombres neutros en la traducción se usarán exclusivamente pronombres femeninos para referirse a dicho personaje].
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca pensó que un signo de más podría ser tan malo. Pero ahora... lo hacía querer enrollarse y esconderse.

Los signos de más siempre han significado algo positivo, sumas o algo nuevo. Eran cosas buenas. Significaban períodos de tiempo más largos, cosas adicionales, cosas que fueron consideradas para ser añadidas. Es lo primero que aprendes en matemáticas durante la básica elemental, 1+1=2. Justo ahora, de cualquier manera, los signos de más se sentían deprimentes.

Los signos de más en la carretera cerca a las vías del tren que se cruzan en x para dejar a los conductores saber que, aún estando dentro del pueblo, hay una intersección. Los signos de más son la forma de expresar calificaciones superiores a una simple letra e inferiores a la letra que le precede, como por ejemplo la B+ en su examen de álgebra (A²+B²=C², o teorema de Pitágoras) que pudo haber sido una A- si él tan sólo hubiera restado en lugar de sumado. Los signos de más en las citas médicas, a las cuales debía ir con su hermano, con tantas bolsas de sangre O+ y AB+ y A+ y B+ para los pacientes. No negativas. No O-, o A-, B-, ni siquiera AB-.

Signos de más, los protones de un átomo que Pidge mencionó que aparecieron en su examen para alumnos con excelencia en el cual obtuvo una A+. La misma calificación que Hunk le anunció que obtuvo a la supuesta beta cuando ella les envió un mensaje diciendo que había entrado en celo y su hermano se la estaba llevando a casa durante su primer año.

Signos de más, como cada una de las "t" minúsculas que Lance escribía cuando lo veía llorando y teniendo un ataque de pánico que se volvía no-verbal gracias a la sobreestimulación se veía como uno de esos. Signos de más, por los que estuvo rogando cuando vomitó el desayuno que le había empacado el prometido de su hermano durante la mitad del segundo período y la enfermera de la escuela trató de tomarle la temperatura para verificar si tenía fiebre el último día de clases.

Signos de más, hechos para indicar tiempo fuera cuando se estaba sintiendo débil y le pedía a Lance que se detenga, que no estaba positivamente seguro de querer tener sexo un viernes en la noche que normalmente pasaban en casa de Lance. Signos de más, que se veían exactamente como la cruz alrededor del cuello de la mamá de Lance cuando dejaba a su hijo liderar la oración en la que ella pedía prosperidad y felicidad. Signos de más, recordaba cuando tenía 13 años y sus exámenes médicos le llegaron indicando que era un omega.

Signos de más. Los mismos por los cuales escuchaba a Adam llorándole a Shiro porque nunca obtenían uno sin importar cuantas putas veces lo intentaban. Signos de más que absolutamente deseaba que fuesen para Shiro y Adam, que no se quedaran con él y fueran a cualquier otra persona que el universo escoja.

Signos de más, cuando tenía la esperanza de que quizás las gotas de sangre provenientes de su vagina, característica de un varón omega, fueran sólo su celo llegando esta vez con sus extraños síntomas, hasta que el sangrado paró y el celo jamás llegó.

Signos de más, la cruz que tenía en sus manos, la cual su alfa le dió pese a que no era realmente creyente y sólo rezara cuando estaba desesperado, porque por favor por favor por favor, solamente tenía 15 años.

Signos de más. Dos líneas color rosa apenas perceptibles es los test de embarazo que Keith se realizó el domingo en la mañana antes de planear unirse a la familia de su alfa en la iglesia. Nunca pensó que un signo de más podría ser tan malo. Pero ahora... lo hacía querer enrollarse y esconderse.

 

* * *

 

  
Keith no se molestó en escuchar al padre Heiley mientras hablaba, enfocándose en todo lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza. Las ligeras sonrisas y besos que Lance le daba en el asiento trasero del auto de su madre, aquel sentimiento de que si no corría hacía el baño vomitaría en plena misa, la necesidad de ir a casa de Lance para construir un nido en el cual esconderse...

—¿Keith?

Parpadeó, volteándose para ver a Lance, quien mantenía una expresión preocupada. —Mami quería que te pregunte si te estabas sintiendo bien. Te ves muy pálido.

Asintió, sintiendo bilis burbujeando en su garganta.  
—Sí, yo sól- ya vuelvo, iré por algo de agua —susurró de manera casi inaudible, con cuidado, mientras caminaba fuera del cuarto en el cual se dictaba la misa.

En el segundo en que la puerta estuvo cerrada, corrió al baño de hombres, colapsando frente al inodoro del primer cubículo para expulsar la poca comida que había ingerido esa mañana.  
No se molestó revisar si había otra persona más ahí o si alguien lo vió entrando, a este punto eso no importaba.

Terminó sentado ahí durante diez, tal vez quince, minutos, dando fuertes arcadas. Se estremeció por completo cuando su cuerpo finalmente le permitió relajarse, jalando la válvula del sanitario mientras se ponía de pie en su puesto. Fue en ese momento que la dureza de su situación realmente lo golpeó.

Tenía quince años. Quince años, y no estaba emparejado. Era un omega de quince años, preñado y sin emparejarse.

Soltó un sollozo, a ese le siguieron varios más, hasta que se encontró con sus rodillas contra el pecho, llorando de manera escandalosa mientras las lágrimas empapaban sus pantalones grises. Él- él era solamente un estúpido niño, no podía tener un bebé. ¡¿Cómo había podido cagarla tan en grande?!

Perdió la noción del espacio, su ataque de ansiedad parecía doblar, quizás triplicar, el tiempo. No había oído la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, no había oído los pasos apresurados hacia su cubículo hasta que el gentil golpeteo en la puerta mezclado con el sonido hecho al intentar abrirla llamó su atención.

—Keith- Keith, abre la puerta —la voz de Lance hizo eco en el baño, llena de preocupación mientras seguía intentando abrir la puerta. Tal vez podría guardarse las lágrimas si era lo suficientemente fuerte, pensó, casi abriendo la puerta del cubículo.

Keith le quitó el seguro a la puerta, un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta mientras sentía a su alfa agacharse y abrazarlo fuerte.

Sollozó ruidosamente contra él, aferrándose con fuerza a su chaqueta en el momento en que Lance lo sostuvo en su regazo para confortarlo.

—Shh, shh... está bien, está bien... te tengo —susurró Lance, el aroma a lavanda, playa lluviosa y ajo flotaba al rededor de Keith en una ola de confort al mismo tiempo que el cubano intentaba calmarlo. Tomó unos pocos minutos calmar los fuertes sollozos de Keith, estos se convirtieron en jadeos suaves y ahogados. No era precisamente ideal, pero le daba a Lance la tranquilidad suficiente como para levantar a Keith del suelo.

—Te llevaré al auto, ¿okay? —Lance susurró suavemente. —Le diré a mami lo que pasó y veré si ella o Ronnie pued- ¿es vómito lo que hay en tu cabello?

Keith se estremeció, mirando aquel mechón de cabello cubierto con gotas de vómito. Solamente ese rastro le provocó arcadas de nuevo. Maldijo, sus arcadas sonaban cada vez menos humanas y más como un ganso con un pedazo de pan atorado en la garganta.

—Oh, Keith... —Lance llevó a Keith hacia el lavabo para ayudarlo a enjugar el vómito de su cabello. Luego, empezó a limpiar la cara de Keith, quien hacía molestos ruidos de desaprobación, arrugando la cara y negando con la cabeza, intentando detener al alfa.

—Keith, hey. Quédate quieto —resopló Lance, y aún sabiendo que ese era aquel puto tono que Lance (o cualquier otro alfa) usaba para que un omega se pusiera más sumiso u obedeciera, se relajó al instante. Odiaba lo bien que Lance podía calmarlo, incluso con esa manera autoritaria.

Keith se recostó contra Lance después de que su cara estuvo limpia, soltó un quejido. Lance lo miró, frotando sus brazos.

—Si quieres que te cargue, vas a tener que decirlo —gorjeó, los suaves chillidos y lloriqueos que Keith soltaba mientras se restregaba contra Lance eran... patéticos. Aún así, cuando se sintió a sí mismo siendo levantado por Lance, sintiendo el pecho del alfa vibrar alegremente, sintió que había valido la pena.

Keith dejó que sus piernas se enrollaran al rededor de Lance lo más alto posible mientras abrazaba al cubano con su cara contra la glándula de este. Oyó la suave risa del otro sintiendo sus propias mejillas sonrojarse al mismo tiempo que se relajaba contra él.

El camino de regreso hacia donde estaba la familia de Lance fue agonizantemente lento. Keith podía sentir cada paso de su alfa a través de la iglesia, escuchando el suave sonido de los zapatos de charol de Lance contra la alfombra mientras caminaban.

Apretó los ojos, enfocándose en su olor. Sintió a Lance parar, agarrándose fuerte a él y oyendo los suaves susurros.

—Mami, ¿crees que tú o Ronnie podrían llevarnos a casa? Keith no está sintiéndose bien.

—Oh, mi chiquito. Aguanta, veré si papá no puede venir po-

Keith abrió sus ojos lo suficiente como para ver a un hombre posicionarse justo frente a ellos.

—Si lo necesitas, puedo llevarlos a casa —ofreció, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Notaron las mejillas de la madre de Lance tornarse color rosa mientras asentía.

—Vayan, luego les contaré lo que se perdieron —ofreció Edelira. El hombre continuó, guiando a Lance hacia su auto mientras Keith mantenía un fuerte agarre en su alfa.

—Gracias por llevarnos —murmuró Keith.

—Sí, gracias. Significa mucho, ¿señor...?

—Villanueva. Pueden decirme Eterio —dijo el hombre. Keith escuchó los quejidos en la voz de Lance mientras ambos hombres hablaban en su camino al auto y a casa.

Debió quedarse dormido, porque su memoria fue de ver un auto a... ¿ellos sentados en un café con bebidas?  
Parpadeó, viéndose a sí mismo siendo desvestido por Lance en la cama.

—Mh... ¿Qué estás bebiendo? —susurró, apretando sus ojos de nuevo. El café estuvo de regreso, pero lo alejó.

—No estoy bebiendo nada, pero estoy poniéndote tus pijamas —oyó a Lance responder.

—Qu- espera —Keith se sentó, luego cayó nuevamente hacia atrás mientras su mente se ponía en negro.

  
~~~~~

  
Keith se removió, acurrucándose junto a aquel calor junto a él de manera desesperada, gimoteando ruidosamente.  
Se movió a su alrededor, colocando almohadas y sábanas junto a ese cuerpo cálido junto a él antes de arrastrarse un poco y acostarse directamente sobre este.

—¡HRMPH!

Los ojos de Keith se abrieron bien al sentir que ese bulto se sacudía, se incorporó rápidamente para ver a Lance cubierto con mantas y almohadas.  
Comenzó a quitarlos rápidamente, ayudando al alfa que se encontraba batallando para sacárselas de encima.

—¡MIERDA! Mierda, mierda, Lance, lo siento... —Keith abrazó al alfa con fuerza, oyendo sus jadeos cargados de pánico mientras lo sostenía. Keith se aferró a su camisa, moviéndose para acunarlo mientras oía un sollozo abandonar la boca del alfa.

Sintió un repentino calor envolverlo, el cual se mantuvo en su pecho mientras acercaba al cubano a este. A este punto, a pesar de los varios centímetros que el otro chico le sacaba en ventaja, la clara presencia de brazos largos y una extraña mezcla entre contextura delgada y muscular...  
Keith sintió que estaba acunando a un niño.

Sintió todo cambiar con esa mentalidad, colocó una manta alrededor de ellos mientras se relajaba y dejaba al alfa llorar.  
Pasó sus dedos por el suave cabello con aroma a avellanas mientras susurraba. —Respira lento y profundo, estoy aquí, nadie te hará daño —como un mantra.

Mientras le susurraba, dejó sus ojos vagar hacia la puerta medio abierta del dormitorio. Lance generalmente dejaba la puerta entreabierta cuando no estaba en casa, mientras él estaba ahí la puerta estaba completamente abierta o bien cerrada.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos, vió al padre de Lance caminando por el pasillo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron en el instante en que vió a aquella mujer que lo acompañaba. La mujer tenía el pelo de un tono rubio oscuro y vestía un suéter marrón a medio poner.

Esa NO era la mamá de Lance. Okay, mierda, por supuesto que no lo era, ¿por qué el papá de Lance estaba con una mujer semidesnuda?

Agarró con fuerza el objeto más cercano que no fuera el cabello de Lance, observando a los dos besarse antes de que la mujer se fuera.

Su agarre se volvió más fuerte hasta que oyó un quejido de dolor.

—M- ¡ouch!

Keith soltó el agarre, no notó que había empezado a agarrar el cabello del alfa. Maulló suavemente, besando la parte superior de su cabeza mientras le daba un masaje en el cuero cabelludo.  
Escuchó los pequeños gruñidos y ronroneos mientras veía al padre de Lance pararse en la apertura de la puerta.

Keith dejó salir un gruñido, dirigido al otro hombre mientras sostenía a Lance contra sí mismo de manera posesiva. Vió al hombre mayor desaparecer.

—¿Keith? —escuchó un suave susurro bajo su barbilla, salió de su estado de enojo, mirando a su alfa.

—¿Sí, bebé? —susurró suavemente, haciendo que Lance cerrara sus ojos para dejar a su pulgar secarle las lágrimas. Se inclinó, dejando que sus caras se juntaran permitiendo a sus propias pestañas agitarse contra la piel contraria.

—¿A quién le estabas gruñendo? —preguntó, y Keith pudo sentir al alfa calmarse al mismo tiempo que una mano acariciaba su ligeramente adolorido pecho.

—Nada... creo que vi algo —mintió, lamiéndolo. —¿Debería construir un pequeño nido para nosotros? —preguntó, sintiéndose a sí mismo internamente inquieto sin uno.

—Mh —Lance asintió, poniéndose de pie para alejarse de la cama. —Iré a traer un poco de agua. ¿Quieres algo más? —le preguntó.

—¿Todavía tienen donas? Quiero dos, y también dos tacos —le dijo Keith, quitando las sábanas y colchas de la cama para reconstruirla como un nido. —Y... luego de que me vaya a casa después de la cena de esta noche, ¿crees que podrías mantener el nido? No quiero que nadie lo toque, sólo te quiero a ti durmiendo ahí y protegiéndolo. T- uh tus sobrinos pueden entrar, pero eso es todo. Nadie más.

—Protegeré el nido —prometió Lance, besando a Keith antes de dirigirse a la puerta. —Regresaré con la comida y el agua —sonrió tímidamente, luciendo cansado mientras se iba.

—Y será mejor que no huela a tu padre cerca de mí nido —Keith añadió, otro gruñido saliendo de su garganta mientras se dirigía al clóset de Lance para sacar suéteres, almohadas viejas, colchas y sábanas. Tenía todo para construir el nido en la cama, asegurándose de-

Notó el nido que había hecho en el clóset de Lance durante el último celo de este. Se acercó al nido tomando dos almohadas para olfatearlas. A diferencia de las otras ocasiones en que olía los objetos con la esencia del celo de Lance sin lavar, Keith no lo encontró repulsivo.

Se removió, sintiendo una sensación extraña en su vagina. Rápidamente notó porqué el olor le resultaba distinto.

—Mierda... —susurró, llevando el nido afuera y desarmándolo. Los objetos que más olían como el celo de Lance, es decir la mayor parte de las mantas y camisas de la parte superior, servirían.

—¿Bébé? —preguntó Lance, y Keith se congeló, mezclando rápidamente los objetos con olor a celo en el nuevo nido antes de guardar el resto de cosas en el armario de Lance.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó, colocándose dentro de su nuevo nido mientras los nervios lo carcomían.

—¿Quieres una dona de maple o una glaseada? —tras la pregunta, Keith pudo sentir sus miedos irse.

—Una de cada una —admitió brindándole una sonrisa. —¿Te gusta el nido? Está casi terminado.

Lance asintió sonriendo. —Luce espectacular. ¿Qué más necesitamos añadirle? —preguntó.

—Bueno... cuando vengas y te unas... creo que estará completo —murmuró observando la sonrisa tímida y el sonrojo nervioso en las mejillas de Lance. Keith sonrió, sintiendo sus propias mejillas tornarse de un ligero color rosa.

—Me daré prisa —prometió, saliendo feliz de la habitación.

  
~~~~~

Keith se relajó contra Lance, después de haberle dado a su alfa algo de su comida antes de comerse lo que el otro no había consumido, ya saben, la única forma de comerte la comida de otra persona.  
Sintió una mano acariciar su cabello, causándole dejar salir un ronroneo ante la sensación reconfortante.

—Bueno, ummmh... sé que prometimos no hablar de esto hasta ser mayores, pero... —comenzó Lance, deteniéndose ante el ligero movimiento de Keith. Lance no volvió a hablar, simplemente miró al contrario.

—Adelante —murmuró Keith, olfateandolo.

—¿Estás seguro —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Que tal si, cuando nos graduemos, comenzamos nuestra familia?

Keith se congeló ante las palabras, haciéndose un poco más hacia atrás para observar mejor al alfa. Se sentó, esa preciosa cara bronceada salpicada con pecas esperando. Keith se movió, juntando sus frentes y forzándose a sí mismo a ver a Lance a los ojos.

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, observando las profundas aguas azules de los ojos de Lance, orbes comparables al océano atlántico. Los estudió, contemplando como las olas rompían contra ventanas negruzcas sostenidas en hermosos óvalos casi del color de la avena.

—Tienes marrón en tus ojos —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —Lance parpadeó, moviéndose hacia atrás mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Y- alrededor de tus pupilas. Tienes marrón dorado alrededor de ellas. Pe- pero el resto es azul. Y- ¿cómo? —respiró algo exasperado.

—Mi mami tiene ojos verdes, pero los de papá son marrones —murmuró Lance, sus palabras arrastrándose cuando Keith colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

—Nuestro bebé va a ser hermoso —susurró Keith, sonriendo suavemente. Sintió un agujero negro de arrepentimiento crecer en su pecho, volviéndose aún más pesado... Él lo sabía- sabía que Lance proba-

—Por favor, vamos a tener más que sólo un bebé —sonrió Lance, llenando de besos la cara de Keith. Es tan jodidamente denso, oh mierda.

—¿En serio? —canturreó Keith, y tal vez el alivio de no ser rechazado cambió su cuerpo muy rápidamente. —Y... ¿Cuántos crees que tendremos? —preguntó, moviéndose al regazo de Lance.

Un pequeño suspiro salió del cubano, y de repente, Keith estaba en su espalda con una risa abandonándolo.

—Creo que- no, sé, que vamos a tener como mínimo tres hijos —respiró fuerte, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Keith mientras sonreía.

—Ve a cerrar la puerta —ordenó Keith, quitándose la camisa rápidamente en el momento en que Lance se puso de pie. Colocó su camisa cerca del nido, deteniéndose para observar su pecho.

Cuando Lance regresó a él, sintió unas manos cálidas en sus costados. Miró hacia arriba, topándose con la sonrisa en la cara del alfa mientras sentía aquellas manos deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—¿Qué estás viendo, Keith? —preguntó, besando su rostro mientras Keith se acostaba. Keith observó a Lance, decidiendo ser honesto.

—Mi pecho ha estado doliendo un poco —admitió, sintiendo las manos de Lance moverse hacia arriba para sentir la ligera suavidad de su pecho. Era natural para los omegas varones tener pectorales un poco más suaves, al punto de que algunos tenían lo que podían ser considerados como senos. Keith estaba en el punto medio. Actualmente, de cualquier forma, eran un poco más senos que pectorales.

—Están un poco más grandes —murmuró Lance, moviéndose para besar el cuello de Keith suavemente. Se alejó, lamiéndolo. —¿Mi chiquito finalmente se está acostumbrado a comer más de dos veces por día? —ronroneó, quitándose su propia camiseta antes de ir por los joggings de ambos. La razón por la cual Lance insistía en vestirlos cuando no estaban en la escuela o en la calle no era comprendida por Keith.

—Sí... —admitió Keith, levantando sus caderas mientras intentaba meter los dedos de Lance en su ropa interior. El alfa notó la señal, y pronto Keith fue expuesto al ligeramente más helado aire de la habitación.

—Ese es mi chico —sonrió Lance, quitándose sus propios boxers mientras acercaba su pene al de Keith. Keith se removió, frotando su miembro contra el del alfa con un pequeño puchero. A pesar de que su ropa interior se estaba poniendo húmeda con lubricante (ignorando la posibilidad de que eso sea una descarga vaginal, pese a todos los artículos sobre embarazo que había leído), su pene simplemente... se mantenía flácido.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, sintiendo el falo de Lance endurecerse contra él. Por otro lado... él apenas tenía algo.

—Mng, vamos —gruñó más, moviendo el pene de Lance hacia su vagina. Se frotó contra él, intentando de todo.

La frustración seguía aumentando y aumentando, hasta que-

—Hey, relájate.

Keith volvió a ver hacia arriba, su visión tornándose borrosa mientras sentía lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Sintió un par de pulgares ajenos frotar sus ojos, llevándose las lágrimas. Parpadeó, quitando el ligero puchero de su rostro. Sintió más lágrimas cayendo, incapaz de detenerse mientras Lance intentaba secarlas.

—Cariño, Keith- bebé, shh... hey —le susurró, abrazándolo fuerte. —No tenemos que dormir juntos justo ahora.

—Pe- pero y- yo —tragó duro, sujetando su cabello fuertemente. —¡Mmn! ¡Lo necesito! Lo necesito, lo necesito, lo necesito, lo necesito, lo necesito, lo necesito, lo necesito, lo necesito, lo necesito, lo necesito. Lo necesito. Lo necesito. Lo necesito. Lo necesito. Lo necesito. Lo necesito. Lo ne...

—Shh —susurró Lance, acariciando los labios de Keith. El pelinegro cerró su boca, arrugando la cara. Sin embargo, antes de que sus manos se volvieran puños, Lance las tomó para acercarlas a su pecho.

—Respiremos primero, ¿okay? Respiraciones profundas. Cuando ambos estemos calmados podemos hablar sobre si queremos continuar —dijo Lance, y Keith sintió ser tomado en brazos por Lance.

Inhaló y dejó escapar su primera respiración que fue inestable, mientras se envolvía alrededor de su alfa.

Tomó un tiempo, pero cuando Keith estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo, se movió para llamar la atención de Lance. Sintió que mano le frotaba la espalda con suavidad, y soltó un ronroneo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí... ¿Crees que podamos tal vez... continuar? —preguntó, observando a su alfa.

—¿Qué tanto es tal vez? —ronroneó, y Keith no pudo evitar intentar tomar la mano de Lance para colocarla entre en medio de sus piernas.

—Primero dedos, te diré si quiero tener sexo después —murmuró, observando los gentiles ojos azules.

—Bien —susurró Lance, besándolo mientras introducía un dedo en la vagina ajena. Keith suspiró en los labios contrarios suavemente, correspondiendo al beso mientras sentía los dedos del alfa masajear su interior.

—Mh... —dejó sus piernas abrirse más, un pequeño maullido dejó su garganta mientras el cubano añadía un segundo dedo. Dejó sus ojos cerrarse, elevando las caderas hacia su alfa.

—¿Te gusta eso, gatito? —ronroneó Lance, besando a Keith. El pelinegro asintió, sintiendo sus paredes apretarse en el momento en que el alfa añadió un tercer dedo. Sintió uno de aquellos dígitos pasar cerca de una grupo de nervios, causándole un espasmo en la vagina.

—Quiero tu nudo —suplicó, moviéndose para intentar acercar las caderas de Lance a las suyas. Sintió los dedos de Lance salir de su apertura y el cuerpo del contrario tensarse.

Abrió sus ojos, acompañando el gesto con un fuerte gemido, mirando a Lance con necesidad. Se detuvo, notando la vacilación del alfa.

—Keith... bebé, sabes que si te doy mi nudo, pode... puedo terminar dejándote embarazado.

—¡Pe-! —gimoteó Keith, moviéndose en su lugar con un fuerte quejido. —¿Por favor?

Miró hacia abajo para ver el pene de Lance sacudirse, pero-

—Keith, ni siquiera estamos en segundo año de preparatoria. No. —le dijo Lance, dándole un beso en la cabeza. —Es muy pronto. De todas maneras, no te dejaré comenzar nuestro penúltimo año en unos cuantos meses y que tengas que decirle al director "hey, estoy por tener un bebé, así que ya sabe".

Cierta molestia lo invadió al pensar en eso, causando que sus piernas se cerraran mientras asentía.

—¿Puedes abrazarme? —preguntó, mirando sus rodillas. No escuchó o vió a Lance responder, pero cuando sintió unos brazos envolverlo, supo que era un sí.

Tal vez... tal vez reúna la valentía para decirle a Lance. Pero no ahora. No todavía.

 


	2. Importante [NO es un capítulo]

Hey, hey, otra vez yo, la chica que no sabe como saludar lectores (?

Como ya saben, esta es una traducción de uno de mis fics favoritos, Declining Interest in Positivities, el cual aún está en emisión. Sí, finalmente me libré del colegio, asuntos de salida, graduación y eso, pero... Se viene la universidad (creo que de golpe) y eso quiere decir que me mudo a otra ciudad, las cosas siguen duras y yo sin descanso.

Además, hay una gran diferencia entre ser simplemente otra lectora más de aquel fanfic y traducirlo, pues hago la traducción desde mi teléfono celular, un Samsung Galaxy S8, en el modo de pantalla compartida debido a que no cuento con una laptop personal y realmente NO puedo usar la computadora de mi casa para algo como esto, gracias a que mi padre es ingeniero en sistemas (uno muy inteligente, por cierto), usa un programa llamado Team Viewer con el cual monitora el ordenador desde la capital, lo que significa cero libertad en el computador. Una que otra vez pensé en mandar la traducción a la mierda, pero no quiero tirar la toalla. 

¿A dónde quiero llegar con todo esto? Por favor, demuestren apoyo, dejen sus kudos ahí, comenten y háganme saber si quieren que continúe con esta traducción/adaptación, el apoyo de los lectores es un combustible increíble para los escritores y traductores. Por y para ustedes, lo que sea. ♥️

 

_—Los ama, Anna._


End file.
